


成长心理学

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, Trans Female Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Transgender设定，星娜
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

有记忆的时候起，朴志晟就喜欢罗渽民了。

很小很小的时候就是这样了，和妈妈一起看照片，妈妈拿着他和渽民哥的合照说，“我们志晟呀，从小就喜欢渽民，还说长大以后要娶渽民呢！”虽然渽民哥不在身边，朴志晟还是脸红了，害羞地抢过照片就想要逃跑。

想要娶渽民哥是真的，因为渽民哥是他见过最漂亮的人，也是他最崇拜的哥哥，从小就是。听故事的时候，如果他是那个骑漂亮大马的小王子，渽民哥就是他最喜欢的公主。但渽民哥不是公主，渽民哥是院子里一起长大的哥哥，很厉害很厉害的哥哥，渽民哥什么都会，什么都懂，带着他到处玩，渽民哥笑起来好好看，做饭也好好吃，所有人都应该喜欢渽民哥。

他也喜欢渽民哥。

如果渽民哥是女孩子，长大以后说不定真的会娶渽民哥的。坐在沙发上和妈妈看电视剧，男主角和女主角接吻了，妈妈“喔喔”地叫着，开玩笑地让志晟捂住眼睛。接吻是男孩和女孩之间可以做的事情，朴志晟呆呆地想，如果渽民哥是女孩子的话，他也会想和渽民哥接吻。看书的时候，看电影的时候，不是特意地这么想的，但理所当然地出现在他脑海里的，不是那些高高矮矮的女孩子，而是渽民哥。只要一闭上眼睛，舞台上的小人就变成他和罗渽民，轰轰烈烈地重复每个浪漫的悲情的故事。

再大一些，罗渽民就会悄悄地出现在他夜晚的那些梦境里。梦里，渽民哥不是他的渽民哥，是他的渽民姐姐，渽民姐姐的眼睛也是笑眯眯的，卧蚕也是圆鼓鼓的，也喜欢捏他的脸，软软地叫他“志晟——啊”，晟字的尾音拖得很长。一开始，姐姐还是罗渽民的一部分，慢慢地，姐姐变成了姐姐自己，粉粉的，软软的姐姐，独立于所有人之外。如果渽民哥是威风凛凛的狮子，姐姐就是小猫，柔软地、乖顺地承受一个青春期男孩的所有性幻想。

志晟志晟！罗渽民上了寄宿中学，总会兴高采烈地和他打电话，挂掉电话，朴志晟就会内疚地想要掉眼泪。他怎么可以这么坏，怎么可以这么想渽民哥哥。可转念一想，他又开始觉得坏的人是罗渽民，打电话的时候，渽民哥会笑嘻嘻地说别人都是给女朋友打电话诶我在给志晟打电话喔，志晟开不开心？渽民哥给他拍照片，看着屏幕说哇志晟真是世界上最帅的男孩，渽民哥捏着他的脸甜甜地喊说我们志晟好可爱，渽民哥从后面一下子抱住他的腰把脸埋进他肩窝里。干什么啊！朴志晟浑身不自在地推开他，罗渽民就会装出委屈巴巴的样子，好像下一秒眼泪就会掉下来，“志晟啊，我好爱你志晟，志晟难道不爱我了吗？”

为什么要“爱”来“爱”去啊，好恶心，朴志晟皱起鼻子。可到了晚上，姐姐就会原封不动地把一切重复一遍：志晟志晟，我好爱你啊。姐姐的头发也是软的，蹭着他的脖子，痒痒的感觉沿着脊椎窜到下身。朴志晟从梦里惊醒，心脏砰砰乱跳。

放假的时候，渽民哥和他一起看电视，说志晟觉得我染什么颜色的头发好看呢？朴志晟晕晕乎乎，姐姐就跳进他的脑海里，粉色的头发，粉色的眼尾。干什么突然要染头发诶，朴志晟说，开学不是还要染回来。

没劲，罗渽民撇撇嘴。

罗渽民真的染了粉色回来的时候，朴志晟都呆住了，他看着罗渽民，眼睛一眨也不敢眨，几乎想要捏一把自己看看，这是真的，还是现在还在他的梦里。姐姐？他愣愣地叫出声来。

罗渽民瞪大眼睛，“你叫我什么？”

朴志晟吓得脸都白了，支支吾吾，不知道该说什么。罗渽民凑过来，眯着眼一动不动地看他，看得志晟手足无措，心底一个接一个噗噗地冒小泡泡。罗渽民又轻轻地问：你叫我什么？

他都要哭出来了，只好又重复了一遍：姐姐。说完紧紧地闭上眼睛，数着秒等渽民哥发火，可数到十，还没有听到渽民哥的声音。朴志晟睁开眼，比起生气，渽民哥更像是若有所思的样子：“我很像女孩子吗？”

没……没有！朴志晟连连摇头，“只是粉色头发的渽民哥很好看。”

小屁孩，罗渽民说，伸出手捏了捏他的脸。朴志晟习惯性地皱起脸，他装得越夸张，罗渽民就捏得越起劲。只有这样才能让渽民哥高兴，渽民哥高兴一点点，他心里的内疚就少一点点。

罗渽民果然笑了，眼睛弯弯的，他凑过来，嘴唇几乎贴在朴志晟的耳朵上：“志晟，你想不想要一个姐姐？”

那个夏天是朴志晟度过的最不可思议的夏天，那个夏天里，渽民姐姐成了真的渽民姐姐。晚上的时候罗渽民溜进他的家，他们锁上房门，在里面偷偷摸摸地玩游戏。志晟的渽民姐姐是什么样的？罗渽民会这么问，是这样的吗？他穿一些裙子，也化妆，把眼皮涂得亮晶晶的，卧蚕红红的，看起来就像刚哭过一样。

朴志晟觉得好神奇：渽民哥是怎么学会化妆的？。

上台表演也要化妆的啊，罗渽民说，舞台妆嘛舞台妆。

再抬起头的时候，罗渽民真的变成渽民姐姐了，头发是粉粉的，眼尾也是粉粉的，睫毛好长又好卷。志晟看得呆住了，什么话都说不出来。罗渽民伸出手，在傻乎乎的小孩眼前晃了晃，“喂，你的渽民姐姐还会做什么？”

啊，朴志晟一下子脸红了，罗渽民莫名其妙。好呀朴志晟，反应过来之后罗渽民咬牙切齿地喊他大名，伸手就要打。

夏天结束的时候，罗渽民把头发染回了黑色。这才是学生嘛，晚饭的时候阿姨说，染个粉头发像什么样子。朴志晟抬起眼，偷偷地打量桌对面的罗渽民，渽民闻言，也看向他，微微一笑，什么话都没有说。

朴志晟升上高中，渽民姐姐正式从他生命里消失了。姐姐陪伴他长大，度过好动荡不安的青春期，在那个假期后从朴志晟的梦里缓缓淡出，突然有一天，姐姐就不再出现了。渽民哥有了在交往的女生，他听妈妈说，是要和哥哥一起考医科大学的、很乖很漂亮的女孩子。朴志晟好像在和哥哥比赛，他的女朋友也很乖很漂亮，头发长长的，指甲也长长的，害羞的时候手会不自觉地敲桌子，会有很好听的、噼里啪啦的声音。

他还和渽民哥打电话，渽民哥要考大学，每天总有读不完的书，在电话里听起来好累，可就算这样他对朴志晟还是好温柔好温柔：我们志晟啊，有好好学习吗，有好好锻炼吗，有没有光是想着女孩子忘记渽民哥啊。

什么啊。明明知道哥哥看不见，朴志晟还是皱了皱鼻子。好像知道他会这么做一样，电话那头的罗渽民低低笑起来。

渽民哥把他当成小鸡仔，他也乐意做渽民哥的小鸡仔，只要是渽民哥，他就什么都乐意。

放假去拜访罗渽民家的时候，朴志晟吓了一大跳。他一直觉得哥哥是他的榜样，哥哥做什么，他也做什么，哥哥叫他做什么他就做什么。以前的渽民哥他好像伸手就能够得到，可现在的渽民哥呢，朴志晟呆呆地躺在床上想，是不是自己已经追不上了？渽民哥戴着金丝边的眼镜，在客厅里试穿面试要用的西装，渽民哥好瘦，也好漂亮，可没有人会觉得是女孩子的那种漂亮，渽民哥抬手的时候朴志晟不小心看到他的腹肌，心脏咚咚咚地跳，又一个劲地往下沉。

渽民哥转身的时候看到他，笑着招手说志晟啊快过来，站在那里干什么。朴志晟慢吞吞地蹭过去，罗渽民陷在卷尺里动不了，就拿手在他头顶比了比，我们志晟现在很高了啊。噗噗噗噗，追着他要捏他脸的渽民哥，嘟着嘴好像在撒娇的渽民哥，会把他抱到膝盖上颠来颠去的渽民哥，会被他当成姐姐的渽民哥，全部都在他眼前消失掉了，取而代之的是散发着光芒的大人罗渽民，远远地，朝着他，微微一笑，说，哎呀，这是我们志晟啊，真是长高了。

那样亮眼的渽民哥只存在了短短的一段时间，开学以后，他和渽民哥打电话的时间越来越少，渽民哥沉默的时候越来越多。有些时候他说着说着，听到电话那头已经很久没有声音了，心里忐忑地停下来，这时渽民哥就会轻轻地说，志晟啊，谢谢你，我要挂电话了。就算朴志晟是个笨蛋，也能听出来有什么事情发生，他想要帮渽民哥。渽民哥怎么了，可以和我说说吗？他双手捧着电话筒，小心翼翼地说。罗渽民过很久才回答，没事的，笨蛋志晟。

朴志晟知道为什么，在罗渽民眼里他永远是那个小屁孩，什么都不懂，什么都要罗渽民教，教他打球，教他写作业，教他怎么追女孩子，罗渽民用比他多活的五百四十一天准确地预测了他身上会发生的事情，然后在不知不觉间把一切都教给了他。这家店好吃，那个老师好凶，他的生活就好像作弊，别人十七岁，他有十九岁，他拥有渽民哥比他多活的两年。可这样好吃亏，他在渽民哥前面没有秘密，因为他经历的事情渽民哥都已经经历过一遍，就是因为这样渽民哥才可以理解他的一切。包括他曾经把罗渽民当作姐姐。

渽民姐姐。想到这个朴志晟就觉得要脸红，下意识地把头埋进了手里。

他从来不敢过问罗渽民的生活，罗渽民怎么样？有没有觉得谁很讨厌，有没有和那个漂亮姐姐生气，有没有怎样怎样。他不敢问。他只会在说完自己的事情之后小心翼翼地问：“渽民哥，你过得还好吗？”

很好，渽民哥总是这么回答。然后像能感觉到志晟的失落一样补充，我很好，学习也很好，吃得也很好，要高考了，稍微有点紧张，但志晟不要为我担心哦，真的很好。

渽民哥是个骗子，朴志晟知道。  
就在渽民哥高考前的一个月，妈妈给他打电话说，罗渽民退学了。

只要一有空，朴志晟就会去医院里陪着哥哥，给哥哥带一些书和小零食。罗渽民不怎么说话，朴志晟更不怎么会说话，他只会陪着罗渽民。罗渽民看书的时候他就在边上写作业，有些时候抬起头，会发现渽民哥静静地发着呆。房间里很暗，阳光打在罗渽民的脸上，再一次让志晟觉得他好漂亮，可这样的漂亮是脆弱的漂亮。这样的漂亮让朴志晟好心疼。

朴志晟要上补习班，时间快到的时候他和渽民哥道别，渽民哥疲惫地说好，又缩回被子里去。志晟在身后关上门，精神病院的走廊好安静好安静，都可以听见他孤零零的脚步声的回音。

渽民哥吃很多药，瓶瓶罐罐的药，阿姨会把这些药藏起来，护士们也不让朴志晟看。不看也没关系，朴志晟不想知道。他好讨厌这些药，就是这些药让渽民哥变成现在这样的。那个眼睛亮亮的渽民哥去哪里了呢，那个突发奇想就把头发染成粉色的渽民哥去哪里了呢，会捏着他的脸说志晟是麻薯的渽民哥去哪里了呢？一想到这些，他就抬不起腿来，只想要蹲在病房外面偷偷地哭。

吃药之后，说话会变得很困难，连带着对发生过的事情都不太确定了。一有空，罗渽民就要他讲之前的事情。朴志晟讲得不好，东一块西一块地，讲他们怎么样一起没规没矩地长大，怎样一起上学，一起吃饭，一起打游戏，在妈妈们面前互相掩护，考试考差了罗渽民就替他伪造家长签名。听到有一次自己因为看电视突发奇想就去染了粉发，罗渽民弯起眼睛，有点不好意思地笑了。朴志晟也笑，笑得鼻子都皱了起来，可越笑他就越难过，他能感觉罗渽民听的时候很开心，可那种开心是很浅的开心，好像他说的罗渽民不是现在的罗渽民，现在的罗渽民是在听别人的故事一样，很礼貌地笑了。

偶尔罗渽民会更像他认识的渽民哥一些。小鸡仔，有一次他推开门的时候罗渽民突然这样叫，朴志晟一下子呆住了，又开心又难过。可那样的时间和流星一样短暂，一旦过去了，接连而来的就是成倍成倍的难过。

他知道罗渽民也一样。有些时候，罗渽民会很长久地注视他，朴志晟知道他想说点什么，可又说不出来，只能困惑地摇摇脑袋，讨好般朝他笑。渽民哥笑起来还是那样，甜甜的，像小鹿又像小兔子，可现在小鹿也不跑了，小兔子也不吃草了，迷迷糊糊的。朴志晟的心脏就会很剧烈地抽痛一下，他好难过，他不要要罗渽民这样浑浑噩噩地活。  
连做梦，他都好想要他的渽民哥回来。

志晟啊，你还记不记得……你以前会叫我什么？有一次，罗渽民小心翼翼地问他。

朴志晟一时没有想起来。他看着靠在床上的罗渽民，这几个月里，罗渽民的头发已经养得很长了，绒绒地贴在后颈上。

心里突然一跳。志晟试探性地说：“……姐姐？”

然后他看到罗渽民转过头，眼泪比动作慢一点，啪嗒一声掉进枕头里面。

那个星期，罗渽民正式决定停药了。


	2. Chapter 2

大学新生没有宿舍，朴志晟一个人租房子住，离学校七站地铁远。单身公寓又小又窄，灶台正对着床头，一做饭，整个屋子就都是油烟味。他不会做菜，吃了上顿没有下顿，日子过得磕磕巴巴。那个时候，罗渽民已经没有办法回家了，就搬来一起住。啪嗒，仙女降临，他下课回来，罗渽民已经做好饭在桌前等他，门一开，就眨眨眼睛看过来：是志晟啊。恍恍惚惚他以为回到小时候，妈妈不常在家，他饿了就跑去罗渽民那里讨饭吃。那时觉得渽民哥做的酱油鸡蛋饭天一样好吃，可其实也不过如此，酱油炒饭就只是酱油炒饭，鸡蛋也只是鸡蛋，他喜欢吃渽民哥做的饭，只是因为他喜欢渽民哥，哪怕是放醋的鸡蛋饭他也很喜欢很喜欢。

没事干的时候他们就做爱，罗渽民声音低，叫床起来很好听。公寓隔音很差，也可能他们放肆过头，邻居总会挑很不合时宜的时候敲墙。两个人都有一股狠劲，隔壁越敲，响动就越大。罗渽民第二天嗓子哑，就会嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨他。

那又怎么样。朴志晟喜欢向渽民哥讨要，要爱要永远要好多好多，他就承认自己是小孩吧，反正他的渽民哥总会答应他的。衣服借给他，床也让给他，凌晨三点钟的时候叫饿也会爬起来做饭给他。他都要被惯坏了。可渽民哥从来不给他承诺。

这样的渽民哥让他好心痛。他知道自己不能奢望更多，现在不好吗，反正那样可怕的一年已经过去了。那一年的渽民哥仿佛行尸走肉，连他都不知道那个罗渽民是否存在过。一想到那时候，朴志晟就疼得要缩起身子来。他不要再回想。

有时候他也会想，那个时候渽民哥的身上到底发生了什么呢。罗渽民从来不怕谈到那个时候，怕的是他。他没有挽回的机会，因为他已经永永远远错过了，渽民哥的人生他有那么多没有参与，渽民哥的事情他有那么多不知道。他就像个缩手缩脚的小屁孩，害怕过去的事情，更害怕以后。

他们现在的生活是多么漂亮又脆弱的肥皂泡泡啊，好像一戳就可以破掉。

罗渽民过得真的开心吗？朴志晟不知道，可是他的渽民哥笑起来的时候多漂亮啊，眼睛也是亮亮的，看着这样的渽民哥，心脏也感觉被填满了。渽民哥，朴志晟在心底悄悄地说，不要再变漂亮了。

因为漂亮好危险。而他的渽民哥啊，和别人有些不一样。

指针倒退着转，转啊转，转回那个粉色的夏天，罗渽民人生中第一次穿裙子，像有魔法那样，摇身一变，变成朴志晟的渽民姐姐。好看吗，罗渽民转过身，裙摆就跟他一起转过来了，白色小波点像在跳舞一样，丁零当啷地扑倒他的面前。志晟看呆了，眼睛一眨也不敢眨，直到渽民哥凑过来，才心虚地转过头不敢看。罗渽民拎着他的头发把他拽起来，有点蛮横地问：小鸡仔，我像不像你的渽民姐姐？想要扮凶，可粉色的头发晃来晃去，一点也凶不起来。

粉色的夏天很快消失了，但渽民姐姐没有消失。他们坐在沙发上看电视，世界突然安静下来，朴志晟想：姐姐在这里吗？他好像知道，可又怕亲耳听到那个答案，如果听到了，这一个渽民哥是不是就会消失？他还没有准备好。

糟糕的事情来得比想象还要快。罗渽民开始说起可怕的事情，情绪也反复得很厉害，有一天晚上他惊醒，听到渽民哥闷在被子里的低低的抽泣声。志晟不敢出声，也只好偷偷地掉眼泪，他该怎么办才好？只有他在渽民哥身边了，现在他是渽民哥唯一的亲人了啊。

有一天回家的时候，他发现罗渽民抱着膝盖坐在门口发呆，鞋也没有穿，袜子已经蹭脏了。朴志晟又惊又气，连敬语都忘记了说，赶紧把哥哥从地上拉起来：“你坐在这里干什么啊！”

罗渽民摇摇头，不说话，只有眼皮红红的，看起来像哭过了。

他推掉和朋友们的聚会，连社团活动也不去参加了，一下课就急匆匆地赶回家，他好怕有一天他来晚了，罗渽民就会突然消失。

他看见罗渽民心事重重地叠衣服，叠着叠着，突然抽出两件，紧接着，罗渽民开始翻箱倒柜，抓到衣服裤子就塞进包里。朴志晟费了好大力气才把他拉住。拉扯的时候，背包啪的一下掉到地上，拉链没有拉好，露出一截皱皱的袖子。渽民哥！他用力地抱住罗渽民，直到哥哥不再挣扎了，只是看着他，弯了弯嘴角，扯出一个很难看的笑。

志晟。渽民哥推开他的手，缓缓地说，“我要告诉你一件事情。你听了，不要觉得害怕，不要讨厌我好不好？我把衣服都收拾好了，如果你讨厌我，我现在就马上走掉，不回来了好不好？”

这还是他的渽民哥吗？志晟痛得说不出话，指甲钻进掌心，他要好努力好努力，才能支撑着自己不倒下去。

志晟啊，你记不记得，以前你叫我姐姐？从那个时候起，我一直希望，我就是你的姐姐啊。

眼泪一下子涌了出来。朴志晟没有站稳，踉踉跄跄地朝前倒去，他用尽全身最后一丝力气抱住罗渽民，然后窝在那个好熟悉的颈窝里嚎啕大哭。罗渽民砰地一下撞到墙上，也在哭，边哭边拍他的背，断断续续地说：“我们志晟啊，还是这样，是个小哭包。”

哥哥和姐姐有什么不一样？志晟还不太知道答案，可一切都好奇妙。他发现罗渽民是真的好漂亮，从小到大都好漂亮，小的时候他们两个一起出去，自己总是被夸可爱，轮到罗渽民，就变成这个小孩好漂亮。可那时候听起来什么问题也没有，因为长得漂亮所以被夸漂亮，是一件好顺理成章的事情。长大之后，有些人会开玩笑地叫渽民“娜娜”，好像确实有一段时间，罗渽民很讨厌这样女孩子气的称呼。他锻炼得很勤快，身材好得不像话，让别人不敢觉得他和女孩子有关。这才是奇怪的地方，朴志晟搜肠刮肚地回想，也想不出来是从什么时候开始的。

罗渽民没有再吃药了。真的没有关系吗？朴志晟总会很担心。罗渽民耸耸肩，有什么关系啊。他好像又变成那个小狮子一样的罗渽民，呲牙咧嘴地冲朴志晟说话。

也会有很多意想不到的地方，尤其是做爱的时候。朴志晟不知道怎么去描述这种变化，他只觉得罗渽民变乖了，变得尤其喜欢后入这样有臣服性的体位，志晟还有点不太习惯，可罗渽民喜欢的，他也会尝试着去喜欢。罗渽民更黏他了，总是抱着他、把头靠在他的肩膀上，好久都不动一下。“小的时候，要是不这样抱着的话，志晟就会哭的”，一边抱着还一边这么说。朴志晟和他顶嘴，“现在谁哭还不一定吧。”一切的一切都好奇妙。

有些时候他也会改不了口，话说着说着，一句“渽民哥”就冒出来了，说完志晟才意识到不对，讪讪地摸着鼻子看罗渽民。罗渽民倒不介意：叫我渽民哥也可以。他捏捏朴志晟的耳朵，没有关系的，志晟想的话，我就一直是朴志晟的渽民哥。

放假的时候，他们可以窝在房间里，一整天都不出去。冬天的罗渽民睡很多觉，被叫醒的时候总是迷迷糊糊的：志晟啊，让我再睡一会儿吧……。他就悄悄地挪过去，把手伸进罗渽民的睡衣下摆。也许是冬天的缘故，罗渽民摸起来比记忆里柔软好多，腰侧微微地凹下去，小腹的轮廓也没有那么鲜明了。

渽民按住他的手，声音软得像撒娇，“别动嘛。”

朴志晟不理，往前挪啊挪，挪到罗渽民身后，小狗一样地蹭。他的手臂钻进罗渽民的衣服里面，膝盖也钻进罗渽民的腿间，身体每个部位都在罗渽民身上找好位置，贴得严丝合缝。罗渽民被他摸得痒了，想躲又躲不开，隔着睡衣打他的手。

好痛呀，朴志晟抱怨。他用鼻尖蹭一蹭罗渽民的耳垂，又换了牙齿去咬，过了一会，终于听见了那种细细碎碎的喘息声。

渽民，渽民，志晟轻轻地叫。他心跳得好快，好像被什么撑得胀胀的，再不发泄出来就要破掉了。罗渽民喉咙里含含糊糊地答应他，身体却绷得很紧，一个劲地想躲。朴志晟怎么可以让他跑掉，牢牢地抱住他，手悄悄地往下，想要伸进罗渽民的裤子里，却被罗渽民一下子抓住手腕。

志晟，不用了。罗渽民喘着气，听起来却很冷静。

他还没反应过来，又听到罗渽民说了一遍，“朴志晟，不用弄了。”

罗渽民扳开他的手，转过来面对他。朴志晟还在发懵，身体却逐渐冷下来，直到好像掉进了冰窟里面，冷得他想打哆嗦，他看到罗渽民的嘴唇在眼前一开一合，可朴志晟头晕目眩，听不清他到底在说些什么，只觉得整个世界都在转。

他跌跌撞撞地走出去，脑袋里一片空白，不知道应该想什么，也不知道自己在做什么，回过神来的时候，已经走在马路上了。外套没有穿，脸颊被风吹得好痛，可他顾不上，只一个劲地往前走，不知道要到哪里去，直到头晕得没有办法再走了，才缓缓地蹲到地上。他看着自己的脚尖，看也看不清，什么东西都在转来转去，索性闭上眼睛，一屁股坐在地上。

现在他觉得冷了，好冷，缩成一团也觉得冷，牙齿一阵阵地发抖。身体那么冷，胸腔却热得马上要裂开来，朴志晟大口大口地喘着气，拳头捏得紧紧的。这个时候，他才发现自己哭了。

想要去擦眼泪，可眼泪却越擦越多。朴志晟把脸埋进手臂里，只有在手臂里，他才可以悄悄地喊出声来：渽民……哥……，渽民哥。他终于哭出声来，一边哭，一边反反复复地轻声说，渽民，渽民哥。他的渽民哥。

他怎么会不知道呢。这几个月来，有些时候，罗渽民会关上灯，让他想象正在和一个女孩做爱，长头发的，穿短裙的，顺从的女孩子。可没有这么简单的。渽民哥还是他的渽民哥啊，不是穿上裙子就可以变成女孩子的。罗渽民会提这样让他觉得好心慌的要求，在自己身上描绘出另一个形象，好像在黑暗里就可以否定某个事实。为了罗渽民他能做这些事情，可他不喜欢。他不再想要做这样痛苦的演员了。

罗渽民什么时候才能明白呢，他爱的不是男生罗渽民，不是女生罗渽民，他爱的是罗渽民本身。从有记忆的时候起，他就爱着罗渽民了，从还是懵懵懂懂的小屁孩起，他就爱着罗渽民了。现在这样的爱让渽民不舒服了吗？让渽民觉得不安全了吗？那样的药已经吃了三个月了啊，为什么一下子就自己做了决定了呢，为什么不能告诉他呢，为什么要瞒着他呢。

他不知道自己哭了多久，但他从手臂里抬起头的时候，渽民就站在他对面。站得很远，好像怕过来就会吓到他。知道他看见自己了，双脚挪了挪，却没有走。

朴志晟没说话，也没抬头，只盯着那双脚看。罗渽民是急匆匆地追下来的，袜子都没有穿，脚趾冻得通红，在他的注视下很不安地蜷缩起来，关节是冻过头的青白色。

他吸了吸鼻子，用袖子擦干净眼泪，站起身来。

罗渽民终于忍不住，“志晟……”

朴志晟仰起脸，直直地看向罗渽民的眼睛，他盯得罗渽民避开他灼灼的目光，不知所措地转过头。他知道罗渽民在害怕什么，怕被抛下第二次，他好讨厌这样的罗渽民，可他又心软了。

罗渽民好自私，朴志晟不是早就知道了吗。

他把罗渽民放到角落站好，调高暖气，从衣柜里翻出毛毯，打开水龙头调试水温。罗渽民乖乖地站着，看他在浴室里转来转去，不敢讲话，只用一双眼睛追着他。等他收拾好一切，终于转过头来对付自己，罗渽民仍然不敢看，抽了抽鼻子，鼻尖还红着。朴志晟冷着脸去解那几颗睡衣扣子，渽民吓了一跳，想要抓住他的手，又马上松开。

罗渽民被脱得光溜溜的拎到水龙头下面，他被志晟盯得很慌乱，想要伸手捂，手腕却被牢牢地抓住贴在墙上。要发生什么，他害怕地闭上眼睛不敢看。朴志晟从没见过他这那么乖的样子，也不挣扎，也不反抗，整个人僵在那里，只有眼睫毛在颤，一副任他予取予求的样子，冻过头的皮肤冲了热水，变成嫩嫩的粉红色，小臂上还起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

朴志晟突然有点想哭。不要害怕了，他想说。

他小心翼翼地凑过去，吻那颗湿漉漉的、小小的乳尖。罗渽民很剧烈地抖了一下，仍然闭着眼睛不说话。朴志晟得寸进尺，把整一颗都含进嘴里，不敢用力，用舌尖轻轻地舔，他吻过罗渽民微微凸起的前胸，吻过线条变得柔和的小腹，停在肚脐上。他知道此时此刻，这具身体里正发生着成千上万的化学反应，小小的荷尔蒙分子也是，高速地循环着，寻找它们的下一个目的地。

他抬头看罗渽民，罗渽民也终于肯睁开眼看他，他们对视了一会儿，然后朴志晟站了起来，罗渽民慢慢慢慢地凑过来，蜻蜓点水地吻他嘴唇。


	3. Chapter 3

志晟，小鸡仔，小笨蛋，我的臭屁小孩，我要告诉你一个秘密，你听了以后，不许生气，不许害怕，可不可以？可以就告诉你。

罗渽民生命中的前十九年都好像在做一场自由落体，好漫长又痛苦的等待啊，他等啊等，等啊等，等得习以为常了。到底什么时候才会落地呢。

从小时候开始，就一路听着夸奖声长大了。漂亮的、聪明的、懂事的、很讨人喜欢的小孩，什么事情都能做得很好。可仅仅是这样还不够。很早，罗渽民就意识到了更有趣的方法：他还要做那个最特别的小孩。喜欢甜，那就要最甜的，喜欢苦，就要最苦的，在不甜不苦的中间，他就宁可什么也不要。我们渽民啊，是不一样的，爸爸妈妈总是这么自豪地说。

百分百的小孩罗渽民。可没有人知道，他其实真的、真的很害怕，害怕失败，害怕失望，害怕做得不够好，害怕变得和别的人一样。心里藏着奇怪的疑问，却不知道应该讲给谁听，念头就这样在悄悄地膨胀着，等待破掉的那一天。

爸爸妈妈会很失望吧。因为是独生儿子从小被寄予的厚望，在这一刻，就像积木塔一样轰然倒塌掉了。砰。

住院的那段时间，最痛苦的事情还是和爸爸妈妈的见面。妈妈总是哭，紧紧地握着他的手：“小民啊，再坚持一下好不好，已经这样过了十九年了，再这样过下去不好吗？你永远是妈妈最骄傲的小孩，那么正常的小孩，就这样顺利地长大不好吗？为什么会变得不一样呢？你还是我的小民吗？”他看着妈妈的眼泪往下滑，然后，啪，掉在他的手指上。 

爸爸抽时间来看他，不说话，只是站在他的床边，过了很久，才轻轻地叹一口气。爸爸在的时候，妈妈总是浑身僵硬，紧紧地拉着他的胳膊，松开之后，上面会留下好几块白白的印子。罗渽民不笨，他知道，等走出这个房间、回到家里，爸爸妈妈就会争吵，互相指责对方：到底是哪个人错了，把他们的儿子变成这样？

可他们又错在哪里呢？爸爸妈妈把他生下来、把他养大，这样难道是错的吗？他难道是错的吗？

他弄不懂。以前他不用费多大力气就能写出很精彩的文章，可到了现在，思考也变得困难起来。爸爸妈妈，亲密的同学们，只要看见他们的脸，他就会陷入一种空空荡荡的恐慌中。这些人无时无刻不在提醒他：罗渽民，你真的现在好糟糕。

只有志晟，只有志晟是安全的，只有志晟在的时候，他才能什么也不想，安安静静地，就这样一直坐着。他发着呆，志晟在桌边写作业，下颌绷得很紧，偶尔还可以看见脖子上的青筋。原来，趁他没有注意的时候，他的弟弟，他的臭屁小孩，他的软软的小鸡仔，已经悄悄地长得这么大了。

遇到做不出的题目时，志晟会有点苦恼地眯起眼睛，这个时候，他才能从志晟身上看到一点小孩的影子。罗渽民惊奇又悲伤。他好希望这一点影子不要消失，那样志晟永远是他的小屁孩，他也愿意永远做志晟的渽民哥。

渽民哥！小小的志晟抱着枕头敲开他家的门。

为什么要来我家午睡？罗渽民很没好气。

志晟不好意思了，把小圆脸缩到枕头后面，紧紧地贴住，脸被挤得扁扁的。罗渽民一下子说不出话，只好把这个弟弟拎到床上。

朴志晟和他不一样。除了有时候很烦很臭屁，志晟其实是个完完全全的乖小孩：声音永远是轻轻的，脊背永远挺得直直的，觉得很惊讶的时候，眼睛就会一下子瞪大了，用拳头挡住嘴巴，和罗渽民爸妈打招呼的时候志晟总是紧张得不行，一边说话一边不停地鞠躬。志晟好可爱，哪怕什么也不做就已经很可爱了，志晟会一直可爱到三十岁、四十岁，一直到死，也会很可爱。

志晟的睡相最可爱，整张脸都红扑扑的，汗也沾在刘海上。罗渽民想要伸手去抹掉，可志晟在梦里朝他贴过去，脸颊碰到他冰冷的指尖。志晟一下子就惊醒了，迷迷糊糊地问：渽民哥？

我在哦。罗渽民收回手。

志晟嘟囔了一句什么，翻过身又继续睡着了，后脑勺的头发被压得扁扁的，可那也说不出的可爱。罗渽民躺在志晟边上，闻着志晟身上淡淡的沐浴露味道，突然就觉得好困好困。

罗渽民从来就不是别别扭扭的人，他喜欢志晟，就会很大声地说出来，志晟好可爱，志晟再吃一点吧，志晟是我最喜欢的弟弟啊。志晟志晟志晟，说一百一千一万遍。

可志晟呢？志晟从来不说话。志晟的喜欢总是来得静悄悄的。

他穿了破洞的牛仔裤，志晟就会小心翼翼地戳一戳他露出来的膝盖，问：“渽民哥，你冷吗？”

他说，“不冷”。志晟就要把手缩回去了。他抓住，把自己的手贴上去，“志晟的手好大啊。”

志晟不说话，把右手也叠了上来。渽民哥的膝盖，志晟的手，渽民哥的手，志晟的另一只手。现在的距离是零距离。

罗渽民那么聪明，他怎么不知道志晟的喜欢？从小到大他收到过好多人的喜欢，可在志晟的喜欢面前，他第一次这么不知所措。

志晟上初中，和同学们出去玩，回来时送给他亲手做的钥匙扣。渽民哥最喜欢粉红色，所以做了这个。志晟说。

罗渽民把钥匙扣举起来，塑料小熊在他手指间荡来荡去，轻飘飘的，好像一点重量也没有。可是，可是。他从来没有告诉志晟自己喜欢粉红色，也从来没有那么喜欢粉红色。是志晟希望他喜欢。

如果志晟喜欢的话。

他把头发染成粉红色。理发师帮他吹得蓬蓬的，像颗鼓鼓的小桃子，罗渽民对着镜子看了好久，怎么也不习惯。可粉红色应该很好看吧，他骑着自行车回家，一路上，所有人都转头看他。志晟是不是也会很喜欢？他要给志晟一个最大的惊喜。

志晟在房间里写作业，罗渽民悄悄地走上去，拍一拍他的肩膀。

志晟吓了一跳，可一转过头，眼神就一下子定在他的头发上了。这样的志晟好像一只小仓鼠啊，嘴巴张得大大的，耳朵好像都要从头顶冒出来了。罗渽民要好用力才能把自己的笑藏起来，他满怀期待地看着志晟，等着志晟说出第一句话。

然后，像在做梦一样，志晟小声地叫：“姐姐？”

姐姐，姐姐，这个词后来无数次在罗渽民的梦里出现，好梦和噩梦都交织在一起，到底是哪一个？他分不清。

渽民姐姐。不知不觉中藏在志晟的心里的，不是他，而是另外一个东西，拥有着他的名字，也拥有他的脸吗？这种感觉好奇怪，罗渽民说不出来。可他的心里被另外一种情绪占据了，如果志晟真的有这样的一个姐姐，那也一定要是他，不能是别人。

他在志晟面前穿裙子，趁着爸爸妈妈上班的时候，悄悄从衣柜里翻出来的裙子，对他来说太大了，穿上之后，胸口也凉飕飕的，后背也凉飕飕的。他像女同学们课间会做的一样，给自己的眼皮涂上淡淡的粉红色，好看吗，他不知道，很忐忑地抬起眼睛时，却发现志晟正盯着他不说话。

罗渽民被看得不好意思，只能装作很凶地说：“喂，我像你那个渽民姐姐吗？”

志晟的整张脸都红了——他就这么想自己吗？他像志晟那么大的时候，也会和朋友一起偷偷摸摸地看那种杂志，那志晟呢，志晟像他想那些女人一样想他吗？

洗澡的时候，罗渽民把水龙头开到最大，在逐渐变得模糊的镜子里观察自己，瘦瘦的身板，尖尖的喉结，他不明白：明明自己是个男孩子啊。

他走近教室，同学们和他打招呼，说：“娜娜！”罗渽民听了就皱眉：“不要这么叫我。”

男孩子们凑在一起打游戏，大腿贴着大腿，罗渽民一下子想到志晟放在自己膝盖上的手，整个人都好不舒服。想要挪开腿，可很快又有人贴上来。他只好站起来说：“我先走了。”

志晟送的钥匙扣也被发现了。朋友刷刷地拨弄着，问：“喂罗渽民，干嘛用粉红色的钥匙扣啊，你难道是女孩子吗？”

他一把扯回自己的包：“你什么意思？”

干嘛这么一惊一乍的啊，朋友说，罗渽民你最近很奇怪。

放学之后，他和东赫爬到天台上。他们下面，人群像一个倒置的大沙漏，从四面八方慢慢地汇集，又在校门口分散开来。

罗渽民问：你觉得我长得怎么样？

东赫说：罗渽民你真的很烦。

我认真的。

东赫也说：我也认真的，我老早看厌你了。

罗渽民踢他一下。

李东赫很快收敛笑容。他说：好吧，我觉得你变了。

我承认你很帅，可以了吧？以前就是普通的帅嘛，可是现在你变了，变成什么样我说不出来，反正变了就是变了。

呼。罗渽民吐出一口气，揉了揉头发，染上去的黑色也褪掉了，头发变得黄扑扑的。

跑去健身房、拼命地锻炼，可那样也不能让奇怪的想法从脑子里跑出去。新交了一个女朋友，眼睛大大的，脸圆圆的，漂亮却无趣的女孩子。哥哥，你知道吗，女朋友挽着他的手，把头靠在他的肩膀上，我现在有两个愿望，第一个是要考上医学院，第二个的话——哥哥你猜呢？

女孩子叫的哥哥和男孩子不一样。罗渽民顿了一下，突然连敷衍都不想做了：猜不到。

当然是和渽民哥哥一起考上医学院啊。

好没意思。恋爱也没意思，学习也没意思，连带着生活也变得没有意思起来。因为升学的缘故，大家都变得奇奇怪怪的，互相问着：周末要去做什么？说着“可能呆在家里看电视剧吧”，却在数学竞赛的考场上，在做志愿活动的孤儿院里碰面了。一下课，闹哄哄地说“去打篮球吧”，却在晚上做题到深夜。这些到底是为了什么啊？

升上最好的初中，最好的高中，理所当然地就要去考最好的大学里最好的专业。渽民想要做什么呢？想做外科医生。为什么想做医生呢？因为穿白大褂很酷，救人也很酷。可一个人不能因为很酷就去当医生。自己想要什么呢？自己又是什么呢？连自己是什么都不知道，又怎么去帮助别人呢。

和志晟打电话的时候，差一点就要把这些事情说出来了。可志晟听到了又会怎么想呢？电话那头，志晟还叽叽喳喳地说着自己的事情，昨天和朋友去哪里玩了，今天舞蹈社的活动被老师夸奖了，数学很难诶，但是有好好地在做。罗渽民就想，还是不要了吧，志晟还是永远开开心心的，不要因为他的事情烦心才好。

志晟吞吞吐吐地告诉他：渽民哥，我有正在交往的女朋友了。

和妈妈坦白了不想去学校的事情。妈妈看起来很惊慌，可还是装着什么事都没有的样子，说，当然了啊，渽民一定是太累了吧，在家休息一天也没问题的。

罗渽民摇摇头。妈妈还不知道，这种事情，不是休息一天就可以变好的。

他一定让妈妈担心了吧。妈妈不知道什么时候进了他的房间，翻了他的抽屉和书包，等到爸爸上班去了，妈妈就走过来，把东西整整齐齐地放在他的桌子上。

“和妈妈说一说，是和英爱闹矛盾了吗？”

罗渽民不说话，他看着桌子上的东西，化妆品，亮晶晶的耳钉，女孩子会用的小挂饰，志晟送的钥匙扣也在，粉红色的小熊躺在桌子上，很固执地，朝着天花板伸出双手和双脚，像是要拥抱什么一样。

过了一会儿，他才说：“不是的，这一些，都是我自己用的。”


	4. Chapter 4

渽民啊，爸爸妈妈都理解你。

爸爸这么说。

虽然吃药很痛苦，可是这些都是必要的，是药就会有副作用，为了变得正常，难道不可以再忍一会儿吗？

是啊，妈妈也凑过来，轻轻地摸他的脸颊，小民，再稍微努力一下下吧，爸爸妈妈也很痛苦啊，差一点就要坚持不下去了，要不是想着，啊，还有我们的儿子小民呢，想到以前和小民一起的时候，就稍微有力气一点了。小民不是吗？就算是为了爸爸妈妈也继续吧，好不好？

爸爸妈妈的声音慢慢变淡，变成电影里的背景音。罗渽民转过头，看着外面，刚刚住进来的时候，窗外的树还是光秃秃的，分叉的地方有一团毛绒绒的鸟窝，现在叶子长了出来，鸟窝也看不见了。

小鸟有回来过吗？

我求求你了，妈妈跪了下来，抓着他的手说，还给我好不好？把我的儿子还给我吧……

爸爸从地上扶起妈妈，说，不要这样。

从家里搬了出去。每个月，还能收到爸爸妈妈打来的钱，可他已经那么对不起爸爸妈妈了，怎么还能用他们的钱呢。有空的时候，罗渽民去了一趟银行，把那张银行卡注销掉了。

那段时间，为了吃饭，什么样的事情他都可以做，帮小孩子做家教，在便利店里打工，也去韩料店里面帮忙。有一次在街上做推销的时候，遇到了娱乐公司的星探，听说了他的年纪之后，很遗憾地说，哎呀，好可惜，那之前有考虑过做演艺方面的工作吗？

罗渽民只是摇头，说，抱歉，真的很对不起。

志晟给他打电话：渽民哥，来和我一起住吧。那个时候，志晟已经考上大学了，一个人租着房子。真的没有关系的，志晟反反复复地说，拜托了，渽民哥，不要勉强自己了。

志晟好笨，还什么都不知道。在志晟的心里，他还是那个渽民哥吧，只要他还是志晟的渽民哥，他就什么都不能做。

谢谢你，志晟，我不能麻烦你。他轻轻地说。

可是，志晟听起来就像要哭了，冬天很冷啊。

罗渽民紧紧地捂住听筒，不想让志晟听到他抽鼻子的声音。

可朴志晟是个很固执的小孩，不上课，跑来他工作的咖啡馆找他。他一抬起头，志晟就站在窗外，裹得严严实实的，像只毛绒绒的小鸡一样。也不知道已经在外面站了多久，脸颊都冻得通红通红的。

他又惊又气，眼泪差点就要流出来了，推开门跑出去：“这么冷，不知道进来吗？站在外面做什么啊！”

志晟眼眶红红的，鼻子也红红的，抽了抽鼻子，答非所问：“从前都是渽民哥照顾我，我可以照顾一次渽民哥吗？”

不想伤害志晟，可又好依赖志晟，是志晟在他最难过的时候，在他孤零零地往下掉的时候，稳稳地接住他、托起他，告诉他：也休息一会儿吧，渽民哥，没有关系的。

到底该怎么办才好呢。

所以志晟，罗渽民用力地闭上眼睛，让我自私一下吧，不要走，要一直陪着我，不要丢下我，志晟，不可以丢下我。

在这个世界上，朴志晟最喜欢的人是罗渽民。朴志晟最喜欢的人是罗渽民。朴志晟最喜欢的人是罗渽民。藏在心里那么久的这句话，小时候没有胆量说的这句话，直到现在，终于可以说出口了。现在的朴志晟已经长大了，不再是小孩子了。长大了的他，可以好好地照顾渽民哥了。

喜欢渽民哥，但渽民哥不要因为觉得内疚就答应我，不要因为住在这里就觉得对不起我，渽民哥就是渽民哥，不需要做这些事的。

不是的，罗渽民摇头，志晟，你还不知道吗。

他们很慢很慢地接吻。上一次，他还在教志晟怎么做数学题，时间真的过得好快，从他第一次看到领居家的这个小屁孩，已经过了那么那么久。他现在在教志晟怎么接吻。志晟吻得小心翼翼，含住他的嘴唇，那样细细密密地吻，志晟抱着他的时候，就像是抱住很重要的东西一样。志晟总是珍贵得让他想要流眼泪。

像朴志晟最喜欢的人是罗渽民一样，罗渽民最喜欢的人也是朴志晟。有什么办法能够表达出来呢，想和志晟接吻，想和志晟做爱，这些都是好自然的东西。如果想到了，就该去做，不是吗？

那为什么要遮遮掩掩的呢，罗渽民也弄不懂。

瞒着志晟去看医生，先是医院里的医生，再是心理医生。要吃药的话，先要接受三个月的咨询治疗。这是一个很长的过程哦，虽然是可以逆转的，但中途生理和心理上的压力都很大，所以一定要仔细地想好了。真的想好了吗？知道服药之后会发生什么吗，知道它的风险有什么吗，它会怎么影响你的生活，有什么潜在的问题，如果可能的话，会选择其他替代性的治疗方法吗？——这些都想好了，是吗？

是的。

有固定的伴侣了吗？医生问，有的话，也需要伴侣的签字。

他只说：没有。

他拎着包往外走，包里装着四个小药瓶，那样小的药瓶，落在他手里，却沉甸甸的，要很费力才能一直拿着。他回到家，躲进洗手间，锁上门，然后用指甲戳破包装纸，小心翼翼地吃下第一片。

那一天是他生命中最重要的一天，但是志晟不知道。

他藏起那些瓶瓶罐罐，在志晟面前装得跟什么事都没有发生过一样。日子一天天过去，身体上的变化也就越来越明显。先是皮肤变得柔软了，平常没有感觉，可洗澡的时候，不知不觉就会多出好多淤青。都是在哪里碰到的啊？志晟发现了，就会用手指摸好久。可能是哪里撞到了吧，罗渽民说，啊不要担心啦，没事的。体型一天天也在变化，身体线条变得柔和起来，志晟抱着他的时候说，啊，渽民哥是不是偷懒，完全没有好好运动嘛。过了一会儿，又像怕他难过一样，小声地补充：但是现在抱起来好舒服。

这个时候，他就被难过充满了。总有一天，他要告诉志晟所有的事。可现在的他还不敢。志晟还一点都不知道吧，要是知道了，又会怎么想？会觉得自己很奇怪吗，会觉得自己很恶心吗，会害怕得跑走吗？

可那是志晟啊。罗渽民，他问自己，你在担心什么？

好担心被抛下啊。说出这些事之后，已经被抛下过一次了。爸爸妈妈不相信，觉得他是生病了，如果还是我们的孩子，就好好吃药，把病治好吧。是真的病了吗？大脑里面真的有一个地方控制着思想，不停地告诉每一个人，你是男孩、你是女孩吗？不是的，不是身体病了，也不是头脑病了。根本没有生病这回事啊，是这里，他摸着自己的胸口，仅仅是这里有点不一样而已。那志晟呢，他住院的时候，总是来看他的志晟，很久都不说一句话的志晟，会轻轻地叫他“姐姐”的志晟，志晟会接受他的不一样吗？

姐姐，姐姐。他最后终于成为志晟的渽民姐姐。好一个奇妙的故事啊，是志晟准确地看透了他，预知了他身上会发生的这一切，还是先有了志晟的姐姐，再有了他？

这些都不重要啊。志晟哭着说。明明已经是那么大一个人了，还是那么喜欢哭鼻子。这些都不重要，怎么样的罗渽民我都会好好喜欢的，所以请渽民不要再害怕了。

因为有我，所以不许再害怕了。

服药三个月后，变化已经好明显了。罗渽民还不知道，洗完澡总是套着湿漉漉的T恤就跑出来，志晟看到了，脸一下子就变得好红，别别扭扭地不敢看。

罗渽民觉得很好笑，偏要凑过去逗他：“怎么了啊，我们志晟？”

朴志晟小声说：那个，啊，也稍微注意一点吧。

周末不上课的时候，他就陪罗渽民去挑胸衣。他们都没想到女孩子的内衣还有这么多的式样，一下子被那些五颜六色的蕾丝和吊带吓到了。相比罗渽民，志晟倒是更自然一些。这个很好看诶，他摸了摸鼻子，指着一件粉色的说，要试一试吗？

罗渽民拎着好几件衣服跑进试衣间，穿好之后，过了很久也不敢出去，直到朴志晟在门口喊，才把帘子掀开一条缝，悄悄地探出一张脸，“这个可以吗？”

朴志晟也钻进去。他看着镜子，镜子里的罗渽民也盯着他，肩膀微微缩起来，眼神忐忑不安。总是这样小心的渽民让他有点难过，但他一点都不敢表露出来。

很好看。他说，表情很认真。但是好像有点松喔。

啊，松了吗，罗渽民愣了一下，又恢复成那个笑眯眯的罗渽民，往胸衣里伸进一个手指。好像是有一点。

志晟被他的动作吓了一跳，脸又红了，“那……那你先换吧，我先出去了。”

罗渽民眨了眨眼：我们志晟长大了啊。

回家的时候，路过一家理发店，罗渽民站住了，指着广告牌对他说：“志晟志晟，我把头发染成粉色的，好不好？”

粉色？朴志晟愣住了。他看着海报上五颜六色的图案，又看向笑眯眯的罗渽民，脑袋晕晕乎乎。粉色的头发，粉色的罗渽民，粉色的夏天。他的心砰砰乱跳，似乎变成那个腼腆害羞的中学生朴志晟，晚上的时候，躺在自己的床上，脑子里想的都是粉色的渽民姐姐。啪，有人用力地拍了一下他的肩膀，他转过头，姐姐就在他面前，甜甜地笑着，头发被风吹得有点乱，一颠一颠，像一颗软软的小桃子。这是真的，还是梦，如果是梦，可不可以永远不要醒来？渽民哥，渽民姐姐，罗渽民，如果红线的故事是真的，他要找出自己和渽民哥的那两根，用力地打上结，不可以再分开了。从小的时候就知道，不可以再分开了。

罗渽民点点头，粉色的哦。

他们去海边玩，罗渽民的皮肤很嫩，一不小心就会晒伤。志晟把领巾拆下来，裹住他的头，说等一等，我去买个帽子好吗？

好啊，罗渽民抓着他的领巾，抬头看他，眼睛一眨一眨的。

你女朋友好漂亮啊！卖遮阳帽的阿姨嗓门很大。

他转过头，罗渽民还站在海滩上，看到他回头，就远远地朝这里挥手，裙子被海风吹起来，领巾也被吹起来，看起来就像要飞走了一样。

朴志晟点点头，也很大声地说：真的很漂亮！

他接过零钱，一手握着那几枚小硬币，一手拿着帽子，朝罗渽民走过去，走着走着，他忍不住小跑起来，在沙滩上留下一串歪歪扭扭的印子。


End file.
